Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: (Complete)(Sequel to Beyblade: Triple Heart) Tasha thinks she's over Kai, but is she really? With her wedding to Byakko coming up soon and her return to Japan, can she shake off the feeling Kai is giving her or will she continue to be single?
1. Reoccurring Emotions

Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. 

Claimer: I only own Natasha McClane, her fiancé (Byakko Mao), Palara, Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To aZn*pRyD: Your review was a little hard to understand, but I got the basic gist of it. ^_- Thanks for reviewing! By the way, we won't be seeing Felicity Carmichael for awhile. ^____^

A/N: This is the PG-13 version of the sequel. I like it better this way because I can capture the new, more adult emotions and language with the higher rating. If I have to though, I'll replace this with a PG version, but that's highly unlikely.

A/N 2: Here's the sequel to "Beyblade: Triple Heart!" ^____^

**Chapter 1: Reoccurring Emotions**

****

_'Who we are never changes. Who we think we are does.'-_

_                                       **Mary S. Almanac**_

Natasha Ambrose McClane, soon to be Natasha Ambrose Mao, stared distastefully at the pallid gowns on the clothing racks before her. "Darla, my dear maid-of-honor, _all of these dresses are atrocious_!" Tasha shouted at her former college roommate.

Darla raised one thin eyebrow, her hands on her hips. "_My_ wedding dress looked like these," she noted, her wedding band, which was resting on her finger, daintily sparkling in the light.

Tasha took a deep breath and said, "I know, Dar, but these dresses clash with my hair."

"A lot of whites clash with your hair, Tasha," Darla pointed out.

Tasha's hair, which was still a white mop, was styled differently now. Instead of a jagged edge, her hair was all-around smooth and one long strip of hair brushed her forehead serving as bangs and then went down the side of her face, mingling with her other locks. She looked older at the age of twenty-two, a young woman in her prime, youthful and vivacious. 

Her cerulean eyes glistened with newfound bliss and her usual attire now consisted of either an azure business suit with a knee-length skirt or a blouse with a black body and black and white sleeves, a dark beanie, and white jeans. Whatever she wore, she always had on her heart-shaped locket; inside it was a picture of the Bladebreakers as they were as young fifteen year olds. 

Tasha was wearing the latter outfit at the moment, the striped sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the beanie thrown aside. "Urgh!" she yelled. "Why is this so hard for me? I mean, a lot of these dresses are gorgeous but I just can't seem to get into a good mood!"

Darla shook her head and said, her arms folded in front of her chest, "You've been acting this way since you saw Mr. Hiwatari."

Tasha's eyes dilated at that and she snapped, "I have not!" but she knew it was lie. 

Palara, who was sitting on a nearby chair in the bridal shop they were in, said, **_'You are _so_ pathetic.'_**

_'What did you say, dear pain-in-the-ass?' _Tasha inquired silently.

**_'Nothing. I was merely making an observation,' _**the snow leopardess replied. 

She flicked her tail meaningfully causing Tasha to say, "Let's come back tomorrow! I can't take this!"

They walked out of the store and strolled a few blocks to Ueno Park. Summer was in full bloom, the lotus blossoms sparkling in their pinkish splendor while the trio passed. As beautiful as the park was though, Tasha couldn't shake the feeling of being torn from her mind.

"Do you wanna go to one of the art galleries? I hear they're magnificent," Darla said trying to lighten Tasha's mood. 

Tasha nodded. "That's fine. I've been to one of them before and they really are great," Tasha replied impartially. The enthusiasm she had shown at the start of their outing seemed completely lost now and Darla sighed. 

_'Everything was going fine and then she sees Kai again and starts acting wacky,'_ Darla thought as they walked through the popular park to one of the many art galleries that were included in it. 

_'I can't stop thinking about a guy I had a crush on for five years and I'm engaged! Will things ever be normal, Pal?' _Tasha thought.

Palara nodded. **_'Dunno. You seem to get into these kind of predicaments all the time, no?'_**

****

Tasha smirked bitterly. _'Yep. All the time.'_

************************************************************************

Kai couldn't get the look Tasha had given him out of his train of thought. They had bumped into each other while she was roaming Tokyo with her fiancé the day before. Tyson had already informed him of Tasha's betrothal so the sight of a golden engagement ring on her finger hadn't surprised him. _'It was that **look**,'_ he thought ruefully. _'She looked-I don't know-upset **and** pleased to see me at the same time, I suppose.'_ He ran his fingers through his hair, which was more of a bluish gray now then anything else. He had had fun during his four-year relationship with Felicity Carmichael, but now he found himself contemplating many times. Contemplating their lost relationship and what had gone amiss. 

_'She had wanted so much crap from me, that's what went amiss,' _he thought lightly. He was sitting in his office in an astrophysics lab in downtown Tokyo. His desk was littered with papers that seemed far away at the moment. 

_'That look.'_ His thoughts returned to Tasha like a magnet. 

Tasha. Triple Heart. Tipsy. Natasha McClane. The future Mrs. Mao. 

The last version of the woman's name left him with a slight stinging feeling in his chest. _'The future Mrs. Mao?' _he thought baffledly. Somehow before then he had always thought of her as another one of his Bladebreaker friends and nothing more. Now he felt, well, different, strange, when it came to her.

Kai sighed and turned back to his paperwork. It was time to get back to work.

************************************************************************

Tasha surveyed the wedding chapel a few weeks later with mixed emotions. _'When I was thirteen, I dreamed of being here with Kai,' _she thought._ 'Now here I am without him and feeling like I'm going to be ill.'_

Palara moaned. **_'The wedding isn't for another week you know.'_**

****

_'I know. Its just I-I feel like this isn't-' _Tasha's thoughts were interrupted by her fiancé himself, who came strolling happily towards her. 

"You don't look very well, Tash," he pointed out brushing a hand through his own auburn hair. He put his hands on Tasha's shoulders and shook her slightly. "You're not getting cold feet are you?" he questioned leaning in for a kiss on Tasha's lips.

Tasha melted into the kiss, but it no longer felt perfect. There was something wrong. Something had changed between them and only Tasha knew what it was.

"What's wrong, Tasha?" Byakko inquired after their lips had parted.

Tasha shook her head. "N-Nothing, honey, I'm just not feeling very good, that's all."

Byakko eyed her cautiously causing Tasha to squirm. "Alright, just tell me if something's bothering you," he eventually said. He then turned around and walked out of cathedral.

Tasha watched him go, her heart sinking. _'What am I going to do?' _she asked herself. She was torn between the man she thought she now loved and the one she had broken her heart over years before.

************************************************************************

The Bladebreakers decided to meet up at Mr. Dickenson's mansion. It was a place they all knew after all and they hadn't seen each other in so long. Tournaments had seemed trivial compared to college and because of this they had rarely contacted each other over the past four years.

Tasha recognized Tyson instantly. "Tyson!" she yelled running off the doorstep and down the paved driveway. He looked rougher to her; facial hair was creeping onto his chin and as for his navy tresses, they were shorter so that the ponytail was gone. The familiar baseball cap had vanished but his clothes were still in the same color scheme of red, white, blue, and yellow. 

He grinned at Tasha and said, "Its sure been awhile, Triple Heart."

"Sure has," remarked another young man walking towards them. His hair was as long and black as ever but now his garments were more like a confident black belt warrior than anything else.

"Hey, Rei!" Tasha and Tyson shouted joyfully to their Chinese teammate.

"You haven't forgotten me, have you?" inquired a rather hyper young man with cropped flaxen-colored locks, a green T-shirt, and a pair of black pants.

"We could never forget you, ol' sugar-high Max!" Tyson shouted.

Max laughed while another figure began walking towards them. He had thick-rim glasses and a shining baldhead. A laptop was clasped beneath his arm and he adorned a silver business suit.

"Kenny?" Tasha, Rei, and Max inquired.

"Chief?" asked Tyson.

"That would be me," answered Kenny smirking at them.

"You're bald?" Tasha blurted out causing everyone to laugh.

"Way to state the obvious, Tasha," Kenny said.

"You look cool!" Max exclaimed. Everyone laughed again but Tasha stopped abruptly at the sight of the team captain.

"K-Kai," she stammered causing the others to turn around.

"You're right it is the sourpuss," Tyson shouted merrily.

Kai smirked and retorted, "I see you're the same moron you always were, Tyson." He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark shirt, and a crimson jacket, his usual colors.

"I missed you too, jerk," Tyson said grinning.

Palara purred laughingly causing Max to ask Tasha, "What did she say?"

Tasha blinked repeatedly to clear her thoughts before replying, "She said, **_'You guys are pitiful.' _**"

"Pitiful are we?" Tyson questioned. "Well that's easy for her to say."

Palara purred defiantly, her coffee-colored eyes sparkling good-humoredly, and Tasha laughed. "She said, **_'Of course its easy considering I'm a higher being,' _**" Tasha translated.

Tyson only chuckled in response to that. "So when are we going to meet the guy?" he asked.

Tasha jumped slightly at the question and Palara muttered, **_'You've already met him. He's standing right _there_.'_**

****

Tasha scowled at her bitbeast and snapped silently, _'Shut it, Pal.'_ To Tyson she answered, "I don't know. He's at work right now, but he wanted to pick me up to go to dinner tonight so I guess then you guys could meet him."

**_'You seem rather jumpy all of a sudden. I wonder why…' _**Palara mumbled evocatively.

_'Palara, shut up!' _Tasha yelled noiselessly.

Meanwhile, Tyson was nodding and saying, "Let's go inside and ketch up on some stuff." Tasha followed them inside, staying as far away from Kai as possible.

************************************************************************

"Cool! A Mustang!" Max yelled as Byakko's vehicle approached the manor hours later.

Tasha smiled as her auburn haired fiancé stepped out of the car. "Byakko!" she shouted running over to him. Byakko enfolded her in his arms and kissed her warmly on her mouth.

"Byakko, this is the rest of the Bladebreakers," Tasha explained nodded towards her friends. 

"I see," said Byakko. "I'm Byakko Mao."

"Hey, I'm Tyson."

"My name's Rei."

 "I'm called Kenny."

"The name's Kai."

Byakko nodded. "Well its nice to meet all of you but we must be going." He turned to Tasha and continued, "I've made reservations at that little restaurant by our apartment."

Tasha nodded and turned forlornly to the other Bladebreakers. "We won't wait another four years before we get together again, right, guys?" she inquired.

"We'll be at the wedding," Max reminded Tasha.

Tasha smiled. "Thanks, guys. See you soon then." And with that said they did their good-byes and Tasha and Byakko left in the Mustang. 

In the car Byakko asked, "You invited _them_ to our wedding?"

"Yea, why?"

"They look like a bunch of delinquents to me."

Tasha's mouth gaped. "What are you talking about? Those guys are great!" she protested.

"If you say so, dear, its just, they seemed kind of bizarre. Come to think of it, that guy Kai seemed the most bizarre," Byakko explained.

Even if he had been trying he couldn't have said anything more insulting to Tasha at that moment in time. She shrieked, "Stop the car! I'm walking home!"

"Tasha-"

"Don't 'Tasha' me! You insult my friends, you insult me!" Tasha hollered climbing out of the car. Even through Byakko's objections, Tasha and Palara still began to walk down the forest road, fuming at his impudence. 

Byakko watched them go, his mouth and eyes wide. "What did I say?" he asked himself after awhile.

************************************************************************

A/N: So here's chapter 1 of the sequel! ^_^

Tasha: *fuming at Byakko*

Choccy: -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

A/N 2: **_Review or face my fury!_**

Tasha *mumbling* Stupid Byakko. Doesn't know what he's talking about! Urgh!

Choccy: Who's deranged now? O:)

Tasha: _What did you say?!_

Choccy: *shudders* You're actually scaring _me_!

Tasha: *growls*

Choccy: Eek! 

Tasha: *grumble…grumble*

Choccy: *laughing nervously* Bye, everyone!


	2. The Appearance of Byakko’s Parents and t...

Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. 

Claimer: I only own Natasha McClane, Byakko, Agasuta, and Byoran Mao, Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To Miekkie: Thanks a bunch! ^_^

To Swimming Angel: Yea, she had a bit of a tantrum but for good reason I suppose. Thanks again!

To blucherry: I don't like Byakko either. He doesn't fully understand Tasha. Thank you for reviewing!

To aZn*pRyD: Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! As for Tasha and Kai getting together, you'll just have to see for yourself… ^_-

To tabitha: Thanks for reviewing! Just out of curiosity, you have read the story that this is the sequel of, right? Just wonderin'.

To miaow: You're right, Tasha and Byakko definitely would have a horrid married life. 

To first-time reviewers if my stories: Have you guys read the original story, the one this is a sequel of, "Beyblade: Triple Heart?" If the answer is 'no' then be prepared for some confusing bits ahead. If the answer is 'yes' I wish you would've reviewed the first story. Either way, thank you for reviewing!!!

A/N: I can't believe I received 6 reviews for 1 chapter!

Tasha: *sighs* This is going to your head, isn't it?

Choccy: ^__^ Oh yea.

Tasha: You're pathetic.

Palara: That's my line. =P

Choccy: Can we get on with the chapter, guys?

Tasha & Palara: Fine.

Choccy: Aragato. (I hope I spelled that right.) Here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: The Appearance of Byakko's Parents and the Reappearance of Kai**

****

_'Our deeds determine us, as much as we determine our deeds.'-_

_                           **George Eliot**_

****

Tasha and Palara sauntered through the shopping district of downtown Tokyo, glancing into the shop windows occasionally. Tasha's thoughts weren't on clothes, jewelry, or even her own wedding. All her attention was on Kai.

_'I just can't elude this odd feeling,'_she thought as they reached a tiny café and sat down at one of the tables.

**_'Kai…Kai…KAI!' _**Palara yelled.

****

_'You're not helping, dear Palara!' _Tasha shouted irately. 

Palara grinned and said, **_'Isn't that his office building over there?'_**

****

_'What? Where?!' _

**_'See for yourself,' _**Palara replied nodded at a monotonous structure with the words: '_Nelitori Laboratory_' written on its ashen walls.

Tasha sighed and said, _'You're right,'_ as most people would say, "It's a dead rat."

**_'Um… Tasha?'_**

****

_'WHAT?!'_

**_'Guess who?'_**

****

_'Oh no. You don't mean he-'_

She didn't need to finish because coming towards them, in his usual black and red attire, was Kai. 

"Kai?" Tasha said weakly.

"Future Mrs. Mao?" Kai responded evenly.

Tasha blushed at that and said as she pointed to Nelitori Laboratory, "Do you work over there?"

"Yea, I'm on my lunch break," Kai answered. Then he did something that made Tasha's heart do a strange flip. _He sat next to her at the lunch table._

"Kai, can I ask you something?" Tasha mumbled after the initial shock was gone.

"Hmm?"

"What do think about Byakko?" Tasha asked.

Kai looked a little surprised at that question but eventually he replied, "He seems alright, but you could do better."

Tasha nodded slowly but didn't say anything.

"Why'd you ask?"

Tasha blinked a little before responding with, "I guess I'm not so sure I can go through with this wedding anymore and I need a good reason why."

It was Kai's turn to nod this time.

"Its just sometimes I feel like Byakko and I don't fit," Tasha continued.

Kai didn't say anything, instead he stared out the café window, his dark eyes twinkling with understanding.

"What ever happened to Felicity?" Tasha blurted out after a minute.

Kai sighed and replied, "She only wanted me so I could buy stuff for her."

"Oh. So she's a material girl," Tasha remarked.

Silence ensued but it wasn't uncomfortable like Tasha had expected it to be. She felt rather like things were actually looking up. She would have to break the engagement.

Unfortunately, her possible future 'in-laws' were in town now and stopping the wedding was looking rather impossible with them around. 

************************************************************************

"Byakko!" Tasha yelled as she entered their apartment. 

"Hey, Tasha! Come greet my folks. They've come in early for the wedding," Byakko called back from the kitchen.

Tasha's heart sunk as she entered the room. Byakko and his parents were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. 

**_'Agasuta will never let you call off the wedding!' _**Palara warned dismally. 

_'I know! I'm doomed! The lady is an malicious bitch!' _Tasha wailed silently at Palara.

Speaking of Byakko's mother, she currently was surveying her 'future daughter in-law' like a hawk. Her jet-black hair was curled into gentle ringlets around her plump face and her eyes were the same beady black as her son's.

Byoran, Byakko's father, smirked and said, "Still a scrawny as ever, I see." His skin was rather dark as was his crisp gelled back hair.

"What's with the mime look, dearie?" Agasuta inquired.

Tasha countered, "What's wrong with it?"

"It just looks so juvenile. You are twenty-two after all."

"That is still pretty young, Agasuta," Tasha replied.

"I assume you've picked a childish wedding gown then," Agasuta snapped.

"About that I-" Tasha began.

"Why don't you and I go into the living room and talk. I have some things I want to tell you," Agasuta interrupted. 

"A-Alright," Tasha muttered.

"First of all," Agasuta said when they had settled onto the couch in the lounge. "You'd better not cancel this wedding now or else-"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you're dear little kitty over here has an unfortunate accident," Agasuta threatened. 

Tasha gulped. Agasuta didn't know murdering Palara would kill her too, but she still knew Tasha cared for the feline so that was all the blackmail the woman needed. Tasha sighed and nodded. Until she could be sure Palara was safe, she would have to go along with Agasuta.

"Good," Agasuta continued. "Now about your dress. It had better be the essence of femininity or you'll be wear my wedding gown…"

Agasuta continued lecturing on wedding etiquette, guests, bride's maid outfits, and so forth until Tasha was thoroughly jaded. 

Afterward, when Tasha had slipped out for a walk with Palara she grumbled about her 'in-law.' "I'm not marrying Byakko and that's that!" Tasha yelled into the night. She decided to drive back to Mr. Dickenson's mansion and visit her mother. She would know what to do.

************************************************************************

"Mom, I have a major predicament here!" Tasha explained to her mother outside on the porch of the manor. "I'm falling in love with Kai again, I don't think I can go through with my wedding because of it, and Byakko's mom is a sadist!" 

"Well, you've sure got some big problems," Tanvi muttered. She studied her daughter's tear-stained face thoughtfully before continuing, "First of all, I betcha never stopped loving Kai. Second, you definitely can't go on with the wedding. And finally, yes, I agree, Agasuta is a sadist."

"What should I do? She wasn't lying about hurting Palara; I could tell."

"Hmm. Why don't you talk to Kai?" Tanvi suggested.

"What are you crazy, Mom?" Tasha exclaimed.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Tanvi asked laughing. "Anyway, I was just trying to lighten you up, but you might want to take my strange suggestion."

"Yea right!" Tasha yelled. "What am I gonna do? Go up to Kai and say, 'I've secretly loved you for nine years. Can you help me get my fiancé's parents off my back?!' "

Tanvi laughed. "No, I wouldn't recommend being as frank as _that_."

Tasha sighed. "What am going to do, Mom?" she questioned tugging on her straight white hair.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Tanvi said gravely. "What ever you do though, remember one thing. We will always be there for you.  In fact, so will your friends, including Kai."

************************************************************************

"I'm staying at the manor for the night," Tasha explained to Byakko on the phone.

"Alright. My mom really wanted to chat some more with you though," Byakko replied, sitting back in their apartment.

Tasha gritted her teeth and managed to reply calmly, "Tell her I'm terribly sorry but I needed to see _my_ family."

"See you tomorrow, honey."

"Yea. Bye, Byakko," Tasha muttered before setting the phone back down in its cradle with a sigh. She glanced down at Palara who met her gaze evenly. Tasha looked back up again and out the window. Her cerulean eyes scanned the night sky and she said to Palara, "Might as well go sleep in our old room."

The snow leopardess nodded and followed her into the room from Tasha's childhood. Unfortunately, it would take hours for Tasha to finally fall asleep. Even then though, her dreams were fitful and she tossed and turned in an uneasy slumber.

************************************************************************

A/N:**_Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Tasha: o_O That's a lota exclamation marks. 

Choccy: I know. ^_-

A/N 2: Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter:

The wedding is in two days and Tasha _still_ hasn't canceled it yet! What will happen when the two days slip away and the wedding arrives? Everyone appears at the chapel including Tyson, Kenny, Rei, and Max. But where's Kai? Will he show up or not? Either way, Tasha's ready to make a final stand against Agasuta, but will she have to do it at the altar?! Find out in the following episode of "Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas!" 

A/N 3: Bye! ^___^


	3. How to Ruin Your Own Wedding

Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. 

Claimer: I only own Natasha McClane, Byakko, Agasuta, and Byoran Mao, Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To Swimming Angel: I know what you mean. Walking up to the altar and saying I'm not getting married to my fiancé, that sounds embarrassing/down right painful. As for Tasha's 9-year affections for Kai, yea that's a LONG time! ^_^ Now let's find out what Kai thinks in this chapter… Thanks again!

To aZn*pRyD: o_O I had no idea Byakko looked kinda like the word for 'stupid bastard' in Japanese! That's an interesting coincidence! Byakko is actually a real Japanese name. I got it off a website that said:

Your first name of **Byakko** makes you a quick thinker, both philosophical and creative. You appreciate music, art, and drama and, if given training, could excel in those fields. Self-consciousness may prevent you from feeling at ease in positions of impromptu expression. Desiring to be free from detail and monotony, you find it difficult to finish what you start if it does not hold your interest. You enjoy reading and the beauties of nature, experiencing peace and relaxation in outdoor activities. A very individual, independent person, you live within your own thoughts. With acquaintances and strangers, you tend to be reticent and reserved. Your friends never know whether they will find you friendly and charming or lost in introspection. When unhappy or disappointed, you can be moody and temperamental, feeling misunderstood and unappreciated. You will go out of your way to help others, and find it difficult to say "no" and mean it. Others impose on your generosity at times. You enjoy sweets and starchy foods. Over-indulgence could cause a weak back, skin conditions or arthritis later in life. The heart and lungs could also be affected at stressful times.

I think it kinda fits, but in an off-hand sort of way. I also am pretty sure Byakko is the name of an evil demon in Yu Yu Hakusho*shrugs* Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

To blucherry: Sorry, I'll admit now that your prediction is incorrect this time. As for Tasha not marrying Byakko, that's absolutely correct! ^_^ Thanks again!

To cherry13: Yes, I'm definitely keeping this as a Tasha/Kai fic. Thanks for reviewing!

To miaow: No, Tasha's not going to marry Byakko, as she makes blatantly true in this chapter. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

To ~wacked~up~writer~: Felicity will appear again in a later chapter, but for now, Tasha's going to stop the wedding on her own with a lot of struggling and cursing to boot. ^_- Thank you for reviewing!

A/N: This chapter features the 'wedding.' Will Tasha go through with it or not? Find out in this chapter because Tasha won't say it without excessive language.

Tasha: *mouth duct taped* Bufna!

Choccy: *shaking head* Nice language you're using, Triple Heart.

Tasha: *still duct taped* Afthore, lif me gi!

Choccy: -_-;;; Let's just go to chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: How to Ruin Your Own Wedding**

****

_'Man is a clever animal who behaves like an imbecile.'-___

**              Albert Schweitzer******

**_'Rise and shine, Natasha! Your wedding's in two days, moron, wake up!'_** Palara yelled in Tasha's head.

Tasha groaned, turning over so that the noisy feline could only see her back. Palara's only retort to this was to pounce on her master. In retort to this, Tasha promptly yelped and whacked her bitbeast off the bed with a pillow.

Palara snarled as she landed gracelessly on the carpeting**_. 'Fine, be that way. Just remember one thing, if you don't cancel the wedding today or tomorrow, you'll have to say "I don't" in front of fifty people!'_**

Tasha bolted out of bed at that comment and undignifiedly rushed into the hallway and to the bathroom. Inside she practically threw her clothes off and jumped into the shower. 

Several minutes later she was dressed and running down the marble staircase. She hurried into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of _Fruit Loops_, while her mother, father, and grandfather looked on. 

"In a hurry, I see," remarked Tanvi nibbling on a piece of toast, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. 

"I've got a wedding to cancel," muttered Tasha in between spoonfuls of cereal. Only her mother heard her though and she smiled. 

Unbeknownst to Tasha, the wedding would go on whether she liked it or not.

************************************************************************

"Let go of me, asses!" Tasha shrieked as she tried to get out of Agasuta and Byakko's aunts' grips. It was the day of the wedding and Agasuta refused to allow Tasha to cancel it still. "First of all, I'll be damned before I get into that atrocious thing you call a wedding dress. Second, I can dress myself! And third, I'm not having this crappy wedding anyway so get the Hell off of me!" 

"This one is an odd one, sister," mumbled one of the burly women hanging onto Tasha in Japanese. 

Tasha understood the woman naturally and screeched switching to Japanese, "_You can't marry me to someone against my will_!!!"

"Now, now, Natasha. This will be utterly painless, remember?" Agasuta said.

Tasha wasn't afraid of Palara getting hurt for the bitbeast had consented to being placed in Tasha's beyblade till the wedding was finally stopped. The newest dilemma though was that the hefty women that were grabbing Tasha and trying to force her into a revolting wedding gown, weighed atleast, in total, about five hundred pounds more than lean Tasha. 

Tasha continued to struggle as the women brought the gown towards her. "Read my lips, people! I…AM…NOT…WEARING…THAT…_THING!!!_" she hollered.

"If need be, we'll knock you out," Agasuta added.

Tasha roared, "**I don't care! I'm not marrying your freakin' son!**"

About an hour later Tasha was clasped by Agasuta in a forceful grip and dragged into the church doorway in the horrid wedding dress. Tasha withered in the woman's grip and shouted so everyone inside could hear, "**_There is no way I'm getting married today to _him_!!!_**"

Tanvi walked over to them her face stern and resolute. "Ma'am, let go of my daughter!" she bellowed.

Everyone was peering at the trio in the doorway curiously. Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny all were present in the audience in tuxedos; Kai was obviously missing. As for Byakko, his face was contorting with a mix of rage and disbelief. "What the heck is going on?!" he roared from his place by the altar.

"What the heck is going on?!" Tasha mimicked menacingly. "Your freakin' mother is trying to get me to marry you against my will! That's what's going on!"

Byakko's face reddened with fury as he stormed down the aisle. Without thinking Tyson grabbed Byakko by his right arm. "Come on, guys!" he yelled at the other male Bladebreakers present. Rei, Max, and Kenny shrugged and complied, each seizing a different appendage of Byakko's. Byakko struggled in their grasps but was unable to get free.

Meanwhile, Tasha did the only thing she could think of at the time. She stomped on Agasuta's foot with the high heel of her shoe. The thin, sharp substance jabbed into the woman's foot and she yelped. In the single moment of confusion Tasha broke free of Agasuta's grip and rushed out the doorway as fast as one can go with high-heeled shoes on. When she reached the stairs leading to the street, she kicked off the shoes and ran down them, ignoring the trailing skirts that dragged in the wet ground. Her beyblade, which she had hidden in her bouquet, now was clasped protectively in her fingers and the garland itself was long thrown in a passing garbage can. 

Tasha refused to be in the same room as Byakko's family. The thought appalled her so much that she didn't care that she was running down the avenue in the most horrendous dress she had ever laid eyes on. She only cared about one thing. 

_She had to find Kai._

************************************************************************

Tasha didn't know how she knew where to look for him, but somehow her bare feet brought her to a nearby park. Her white hair was in a drooping tangle now that bunched up at her neck and the long strip of it that served as her bangs was now plastered to her face with sweat and tears. 

The wedding gown was ruined, a fact that pleased Tasha. The trailing skirts were tattered and soaked with mud so that they were a far cry from the aged white they had been only hours before. Her feet were covered in the same muck, but she didn't mind. All she wanted was to finally, after nine years, tell _him_.

She spotted him instantly. He was the only person in the park beside her and his pale blue hair stood out in the surrounding greenery. He looked at her with those dark eyes and Tasha stopped, her heart beating fiercely. _'I can do this,' _she told herself after awhile of staring unblinkingly at the young man.

"Kai," she whispered.

"_Tasha_."

Never before had Tasha felt one word would make her feel light-headed. Just the way he said her name made her feel giddy and she closed the distance between them some more.

Kai's expression was emotionless as he asked, "Why aren't you at the wedding?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"My presence there isn't as important as yours," Kai pointed out.

Tasha smirked humorlessly. "Yea, well, I find it difficult to be happy at my wedding when the one I gave my heart to isn't there," she whispered. 

Kai made a small smile. "I was going to be there in awhile."

"Really?" Tasha asked slowly her brain not comprehending what he meant by the simple statement.

"Yes. Around the time where the guy say, 'Does anyone have any reasons why these two shouldn't be married?' or whatever he says."

Tasha took in a shaky breath and muttered, "We didn't even make it to the 'Here Comes the Bride' song."

"Why?"

"Being forced to marry someone you don't want to is _so_ medieval times," Tasha said laughingly.

Kai nodded, his eyes never leaving her face.

Tasha sat down on the faded green bench beside him, her dress bunched up at her feet. After awhile the clouds over their heads darkened and drizzle began to come down. She bit her lip, ignoring the rain and savoring the peaceful moment.

"What about Byakko?" Kai questioned after a minute.

Tasha laughed softly. "When I met him I was so crushed by the fact that the one I loved was with someone else, I guess I just let him care about me. I was vulnerable you could say," she explained.

Kai nodded again. "Where's Palara?"

"Here," Tasha replied letting her hidden beyblade rest on her palm. "Agasuta, Byakko's mom, was going to hurt her if I canceled the wedding. So Pal went in my blade and I fought five gigantic women."

"Ah," Kai muttered. His eyes were still on Tasha, who fidgeted slightly.

Tasha looked up at the gloomy sky, her hopes of possibly telling Kai her feelings slipping away with the rain.

 _Truth be told, she didn't need to say anything._

"Natasha," Kai whispered in a strange manner.

Tasha turned abruptly to him. His new tone of voice and just the fact he had said her whole name puzzled her greatly and she peered at him curiously. Her cerulean eyes widened as he captured her lips in his. Tasha made a muffled "What?!" before all her thoughts departed her mind completely. As much as she had anticipated that moment those last nine years, nothing could prepare her for that and when they broke apart she was thoroughly dizzy. Kai had to grab her wrists to keep her from falling straight off the bench, which just caused the young woman further light-headedness. 

"I-I…ah…er," she mumbled blinking repeatedly. An intense flush crept onto her face and she turned away. The red stood out greatly against her colorless hair and it was impossible for Kai to miss.

There really were no words to describe her newfound emotions. They were simply powerful sensations that fluttered through her body leaving her feeling hot and cold simultaneously. "Why-er-I mean why did you-er-what I mean to say is-" Tasha tried again.

"Why what?" Kai teased.

"Good question," Tasha replied almost playfully. " 'Why now' is what I think I meant to say."

"Another good question," muttered Kai. He shrugged his shoulders after awhile.

Tasha chuckled. "Fine, be that way. Then I won't tell you why I couldn't marry Byakko and I _know_ you want to know so don't lie," she taunted.

Kai grinned slightly and replied, "Fine, then I guess the answer to your question is it felt like the right time."

"That's a typical male response," Tasha mused causing Kai to raise one of his eyebrows at her. "Alright, _all right_, I'll accept that answer. My answer is I've always felt things for you."

Kai looked a little bemused at that so she added, "I've felt this way for nine years to be exact."

Kai blinked and muttered, "That's about as long as I've known you!"

Tasha nodded sheepishly causing both of them to laugh. They talked for what felt like the first real time, ignoring the world entirely.

For the first time, Tasha felt wholesomely and utterly content with humanity itself. Things were definitely looking up for the young female Bladebreaker.

************************************************************************

A/N: o_O Only 2 chapters and I already have 12 reviews?! *faints* @_@

Palara: *pokes the unmoving ChocolateEclar with her paw* **_Are you okay?_**

Choccy: *awakens blinking up at Pal* Where's Tasha?

Palara: **_With Kai, dimwit._**

Choccy: ^_^;;; Must…wash…head…out…with…soap!

Pal: -__-;;; *sweatdrop* **_They're just talking you pervert!_**

Choccy: =P *laughing nervously* I knew that…

Pal: *cough* **_Liar!_** *cough*

Choccy: ^___-

A/N 2: **Don't forget to review!!!**

Pal: *sighs* Someone get this freak away from me! 

Choccy: ^_- Bye!


	4. The Aftermath of the Ruined Wedding

Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. 

Claimer: I only own Natasha McClane, Byakko, Agasuta, and Byoran Mao, Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To miyuka15: Thanks for reviewing!

To cherry13: I don't know about FY, but I do know that Byakko is the name of one of the "Saint Beasts" in Yu Yu Hakusho who is indeed a tiger demon. It is a real Japanese name as well so I picked it. ^_^ Thanks again!

To Miekkie: I'm glad you liked the wedding. Here's your update! ^__-

To blucherry: Yea, I liked that part too. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the ending 'cause I wasn't sure about it. I'm trying to keep Kai relatively like he is in the show, but changing him for my own uses and just plain ol' character development. Thanks again! 

To Swimming Angel: It was a sort of process thing. Kai didn't love her from the beginning. He didn't realize he did till after she refused to see him because of Felicity. Then he sort of missed her and when he saw her with Byakko it sparked some feelings for her inside him. ^_- Thanks again!

A/N: 1 ½ more days of school and then on to summer break! Wahoo! *doing some strange demented dance*

Palara: o_O **_What are you doing?_**

****

Choccy: *still dancing* Its not my fault I can't dance!

Pal: -__-;;; *sweatdrop* *shaking head in shame* And to think your deranged mind created Tasha, Byakko, Byoran, Agasuta, and me…

Choccy: ^_^ I know, isn't it great?

Pal: -_- Can we just get on with this torture fest?

Choccy: Certainly. Here come's the title of chapter 4! ^__^

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath of the Ruined Wedding**

****

"Destiny is not a matter of change, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."- 

**_               William Jennings Bryan (1860-1925)_**

****

Tasha took one look at her ex-fiancé and his family bickering with her own relatives and friends and grabbed Kai's wrist. "Forget what I said about talking to them. Right now they scare me!"

Kai smirked but allowed the woman to pull him out the door again. They had returned to the wedding chapel a couple of hours after Tasha left the place to find utter chaos. Unfortunately, it was too late and Agasuta of all people had spotted her. 

"**THERE THE DEMON IS**!!!" she screeched pointing at Tasha, Kai, and the recently freed Palara.

"Oh crap," Tasha mumbled dashing down the steps again. "I hate that woman!" she yelled as Agasuta, Byoran, and Byakko raced after them. 

Palara snarled venomously at them as she ran. **_'You got us into this! Get us out!' _**she hollered at Tasha.

Tasha hurried down a nearby alley. It was a dead end.

**_'Great job, imbecile,'_** Palara said dryly as the Mao family appeared at the beginning of the passage. 

************************************************************************

Two weeks afterward, Tasha hummed absently as she sat with the other Bladebreakers. "Explain to me again what happened in the alley," Tyson pleaded with her.

"Nothing happened really. Kai just launched his blade like a bullet at their feet and they ran away cursing my guts," Tasha answered grinning.

"Is that all?" Rei inquired, one eyebrow cocked.

Kai, who was sitting in the corner nearest Tasha of course, shifted awkwardly. 

Tasha, on the other-hand, just shrugged the question off by saying, "Yep."

Palara purred amusedly and Tasha kicked the bitbeast for she was right by her feet. Palara yowled and snapped, **_'What was that for?!'_**

_'You know what,'_ Tasha retorted evenly.

Palara made a low growl but otherwise didn't reply.

"So how's Mariah, Rei?" Tasha questioned slyly. 

"H-How would I know?" Rei stammered his face heating up.

The others grinned and Tasha replied, "You know because you phoned her when you went to the washroom at that restaurant!"

Rei's face turned several shades of darker red and he glared at the one among them with the biggest mouth. "Tyson…" he murmured threateningly. 

"I couldn't help it!" Tyson protested. "Tasha's got some kind of secret-getting radar. She made me tell!"

Tasha smirked and added, "What can I say? I have a talent."

"So, what did you talk about?" Max inquired grinning.

Rei muttered several expletives under his breath causing the others to chuckle. 

Tasha's grin widened and she winked secretively at Palara.

************************************************************************

Kai had caught the expressive glances between Tasha and Pal, but he waited till later that night, when he was driving her to her apartment, to ask about it.

Tasha laughed and Palara purred at the question. "Unbeknownst to Rei, the White Tigers are coming to visit in a few weeks!" Tasha replied. "Mariah called me yesterday."

Kai nodded and asked, "I assume Rei doesn't know yet, right?"

**_'Correct,'_** Palara answered.

Kai nodded again but paused after a moment. He glanced back at the bitbeast a bit wide-eyed.

"You understood her?" Tasha questioned.

"Yea."

"I must be rubbing off on you," Tasha said lightheartedly. "I wouldn't recommend listening to the goofball; she tends to say the stupidest things sometimes."

Palara growled at that and snapped, **_'Like you should talk, ass.'_**

Tasha stuck her tongue out at the snow leopardess. Kai still looked a little bewildered so Tasha explained, "Pal can be rather vocal at times."

"I see," Kai mumbled. Pal and Tasha snickered at his expression; the sound was gentle and identical. 

************************************************************************

"You all have been chosen as judges of the 'Annual Japanese Regional Tournament' at the Seaside Dome," Mr. Dickenson explained to the Bladebreakers a few days later.

"That's the competition we all met. The rules have changed so that there are a panel of judges just in case," Tasha added.

"But you weren't there," Tyson protested.

"I was, but only in the audience." Tasha replied. "I was forbidden by my grandpa to enter and become a member of the team then."

"Why?" Rei inquired.

"I hoped it would eventually turn out with you boys going against Biovolt. That did happen, but many of you lost your bitbeasts in the process. Tasha would have been a valuable asset to the team, but if Palara was taken from her, she would've died," Mr. Dickenson answered solemnly. 

Tasha nodded and added, "Back then, I would've been beaten. I just know it! So I waited for awhile till I joined up with you guys."

The others nodded. It did make sense after all.

The realization made Kai peer at Tasha anxiously. Tasha merely met his gaze understandably. She knew the discovery would bother him. It had bothered her all the years ago. She had wanted to help them, but her grandfather had blatantly refused compromising her well-being. She had huffed and told him he was a 'worry wart' but he had stuck to his resolve and ignored her protests. Now she knew he had been right. 

She would have died that day.

************************************************************************

The Bladebreakers watched as the top-like objects clashed into each other. So far the tournament had been rather monotonous. The two kids beybattling before them were the finalists; one was a boy with pale blonde hair and the other a girl with short, red curls. The boy's blade was repeatedly bashing into the girl's while she looked on crossly. 

Denkurou, for that was the boy's name, yelled, "Go, Ebaretto!" His bitbeast, an azure greyhound-like creature, appeared snarling at the girl whose name was Fuki. 

Fuki gritted her teeth and called upon her own bitbeast, a panther, named Gaburiera. "_Lightning Cyclone_!" Fuki shouted.

Gaburiera complied, letting out a roar and becoming engulfed in streaks of electricity. She didn't get to finish the attack though because Ebaretto threw his full weight into the female bitbeast. Gaburiera fell to the ground and Ebaretto began beating the panther on her head. 

Tasha watched in disgust as Denkurou laughed at his opponent's bitbeast's pain. To everyone's amazement the panther began bleeding from a scratch in her head. Tasha stood up and screamed officially, "A Code Three Bitbeast Violation has been preformed! _Stop the match_!" 

Denkurou smirked at her and snapped, "Sit down, Girlie!"

Tasha glowered at him and roared, "Recall your bitbeast!" She could here a slight growl coming from Kai's direction at Denkurou's comment.

Denkurou shrugged and did absolutely nothing to stop his bitbeast.

The other Bladebreakers had stood up as well. "That's enough! Your sacred spirit is out of control!" Kenny yelled.

"Pal," Tasha muttered lowly. Her bitbeast stood up readily and trotted over to the dish. Her eyes glinting red, Palara pounced on Ebaretto's back and throw him off of Gaburiera and from the dish.

"Ya had no right ta do tat!" bellowed Denkurou.

Tasha shrugged and retorted, "Drawing blood from an opponent's bitbeast is a breach of Code Three of the 'Bitbeast Rules and Regulations Book.' I read the book before the tournament. Now that I think of it, it could've been Code Four. Oh well."

"Its Code Three," Kenny confirmed for her.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright, Gaburiera?" Fuki questioned her still slightly bleeding bitbeast. (A/N: I realize that spirits probably can't bleed, but deal with it. ^_-)

Gaburiera nodded and vanished back into Fuki's beyblade. Fuki stood up and walked towards the Bladebreakers. "What happens now?" she inquired.

"Um…" Tasha began.

"Rules say you automatically win," Kenny replied causing Fuki to smile.

Meanwhile, Denkurou was having a tantrum. "This isn't fair! I was gonna win!" he hollered.

Tasha and Palara shook their heads at him. _'What a baby,'_ Tasha thought.

**_'No kidding. Ebaretto could've really hurt Gaburiera though,' _**Palara added.

_'Yea.'_

**_'Well that was interesting. Remember your 'Girl Power Speech.'_**

****

_'Yea, that was funny. The guys all glared at my lack of faith in their judging skills and that little girl blader laughed,' _Tasha said silently.

**_'That was fun.'_**

****

_'_Ohhh_ yea,' _Tasha recalled laughingly. _'Wanna go get a burger?'_

**_'Sure,' _**Palara replied merrily. They walked out the door together. They would be a dynamic duo forever. 

************************************************************************

A/N: *sighs* I didn't like this chapter that much so I have very little to say about it. It just kinda bored me. -__-

Bladebreakers: *snoring*

Choccy: *sighs again* *being sarcastic* Thanks for giving me the support I need, guys.

Tyson: *wakes up* You're welcome. ^_^

Choccy: -__-;;;

A/N 2: In the next chapter the White Tigers finally make an appearance! Of course there'll be some Rei/Mariah romance. ^_^

A/N 3: REVIEW!!! Bye! ^_-


	5. Unexpected Arrivals

Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. 

Claimer: I only own Natasha McClane, Byakko, Agasuta, and Byoran Mao, Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To mushra/kai girl: Oops. I forgot to describe the dress, didn't I? Oh well. It had a tight collar decorated with old plastic beads, big poofy sleeves, and several layers of ugly yellowing petticoats with a beaded skirt on top. By the way, thanks for reviewing! 

To blucherry: Fine, Rei's yours, but not in my fanfic. *grins* Anyway, thanks again!

To Miekkie: More Kai/Tasha on the way! ^_- Thanks again!

To cherry13: Yea, you're right about the whole FY gods thing. Those are also the names off the "Four Saint Beasts" on YYH. Very interesting… More Kai/Tasha is on the way! Thanks again!

A/N: I feel so appreciated! ^____^

Tasha: *mumbling* Oh great. It's all going to your head. 

Choccy: =P

Tasha: -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Arrivals**

****

"In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and is widely regarded as a bad move."- 

_                      Douglas Adams_

"Come on! You know you want to!" Tasha pleaded with Kai who simply stood his ground, glowering at the woman. "Why won't you go with me? It'll be fun!"

**_'Give it up. Mr. Sourpuss over here isn't going to some stupid carnival with you,'_** Palara remarked.

Tasha stuck her tongue out at the bitbeast and tugged on Kai's arm. "Everyone's going! The White Tigers are secretly meeting all of us there as a surprise!" Tasha whined. She frowned and after a moment changed her strategy. She looked at Kai, her eyes bigger and bluer than ever. "_Please_?" she inquired, her voice soft.

Kai squirmed under her 'great female powers of persuasion' before finally giving in. "Fine."

Tasha let out a happy chuckle and winked at Pal who smirked. **_'You have him wrapped around your finger,'_** Palara muttered to Tasha.

Kai began to walk away but paused and said, "I heard that, Palara."

Palara grinned sheepishly but didn't respond, trotting alongside her master as she followed Kai. 

************************************************************************

As they reached the fair grounds, the smell of hot dogs and the sound of rambunctious children playing noisy games met them. Tasha smiled and dragged Kai over to the other Bladebreakers. Kai protested to being hauled around but he silenced as soon as they were within hearing range of the others. 

"Here we are, a bunch of adults, hanging out at a carnival. This is rather bizarre," Kenny noted, his baldhead shinning in the ray of lights coming from the colorful Ferris wheel. "Why are we here?"

"It's a secret," Tasha said coming towards them, Kai and Palara behind her.

"What kind?" Tyson questioned his stomach growling.

"Not the food kind, but just as good," Tasha replied. She peered around looking for any sign of the 'secret.' She soon spotted a flash of pink hair and she chuckled softly. "Here comes the surprise now," she announced.

The Bladebreakers all looked in the direction she was to see four figures of varying sizes coming towards them. A young woman with bright pink locks that reached her waist and golden eyes was in the lead. She waved to them and ran up to Rei. She leaned upward and gave Rei a kiss on the cheek before asking, "Miss us?"

Behind her was a man with longish jet-black hair and bushy eyebrows. "Long time no see, ay, Rei?" he inquired grinning, which showed he had rather pointy canine teeth. 

The last two figures were a great contrast to each other. Both were men but one was massive in size with dark tresses while the other was short with green hair. 

"Mariah? Lee? Gary? Kevin? What are you guys doing here?" Rei asked.

"We were in the neighborhood and we thought we'd visit the Bladebreakers. Tasha gave us a place to surprise you, so here we are," Mariah explained.

All eyes went to Tasha who flicked her bang-like piece of hair out of her cerulean eyes. "It was Mariah's idea, not mine," she said.

Tyson's stomach let out a groan again and they all laughed. 

"Whose up for some cotton candy?" Lee asked. 

They laughed and rushed to the nearest food stand. It was like old times with two exceptions. Tasha and Palara.

************************************************************************

Kai smirked. His girlfriend-or, well, he supposed she was anyway-was obviously as sugar-high as Max seemed to always be. He wasn't sure how many quantities of blueberry cotton candy she had consumed, but he knew it had been quite a large amount. She was practically bouncing off the car doors while Palara looked on, an expression between embarrassment and amusement crossing her face. 

Their time at the fair had been fun he admitted. The way Tasha stayed ever near him had obviously raised some suspicion from Mariah with the others noticing it every once and awhile. As for Mariah herself, it was palpable that she was smitten with Rei, who seemed quite the same with her. 

They all had agreed to go to the movies together the following day. Kai knew Tasha would haul them there either way so he consented peacefully. Kai nearly laughed aloud at how strange it was that he would do anything for Tasha. Whether it was her large azure eyes or just the fact she was a young woman, he couldn't bring himself to say no to her very often. She had, after all, been love-struck with him for the past nine years and his feelings were relatively new and perplexing to him.

Kai wondered what would happen if he were to see Felicity Carmichael again. He had no doubt that now that Tasha had poured her heart out to him, if that ever were to happen Tasha would stick by him like so much glue. Unbeknownst to him, he was about to see the person he was thinking about.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Tasha saying, "I'll buy the popcorn and drinks tomorrow."

"Fine," Kai answered nodding.

A few moments later, Tasha's lip jutted out meaning she was peeved by something. Kai could see it out of the corner of his eyes and he asked laughingly, "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, its just I saw someone just now, that I don't particularly like," Tasha answered impassively.

"Who?"

"Felicity Carmichael."

Kai almost hit the brake but instead he turned slightly to her and stammered, "W-What?!"

"You heard me. The famous daughter of a rich merchant is in Tokyo," Tasha replied with a layer of disgust in her voice.

Sure enough as Kai glanced out the backseat window, there was Felicity Carmichael, her dark curls flowing down her back and her pale blue eyes glittering in radiance coming off the streetlight. 

Kai swore internally. He didn't hesitate to notice the cold fury hidden in Tasha's eyes. He accelerated and drove to Tasha's apartment complex. Tasha hopped out, her body rigid. He grabbed her wrist before she deserted him without a word. She turned to him, her eyes softening. 

"Promise me you won't go looking for her," Kai insisted.

"Why would I do that?!" Tasha snapped.

"Because I know you."

Tasha smirked coldly and yanked her wrist out of Kai's grasp.

"_Tasha_."

Tasha ignored him bustling into the brick building. 

************************************************************************

**_'Tasha, don't!'_**

_'I didn't promise him, did I?" _

**_'That's not the point!'_**

_'I'm not going to talk to her, Pal. I'm just going to see what she's up to.'_ And with that said, Tasha stepped outside the apartment building, Palara reluctantly following her. 

************************************************************************

A/N: ^_^ Cliffy! Wahoo! *doing another odd dance*

Tasha: o_O

Pal: -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

Reviewers: *glare*

Choccy: *nervous laughter*

Reviewers: *threw pots and pans at ChocolateEclar*

Choccy: @_@ Look at all the pretty stars…

Bladebreakers: Freedom! *tries to run away*

Electric Fence: *shocks Bladebreakers*

Bladebreakers: @__@ *electrocuted*

Choccy: *laughing* ^_^

Bladebreakers: *angry*

Choccy: *blinks* Ah oh. *runs away from Bladebreakers*

A/N 2: See everyone next chapter! Gotta go! _AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

Tasha: We'll get you for this!

Rei: What's with the electric fence?!

Choccy: *still running* Its so I don't lose you! I loaned you guys after all!

Bladebreakers: *tackle Choccy*

Choccy: AGH!

Kai: *ties Choccy up*

Choccy: *mumbling* I hope I get my money back for this abuse.

Bladebreakers: -__-;;;


	6. Running Into Felicity

Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. 

Claimer: I only own Natasha McClane, Felicity Carmichael, Byakko, Agasuta, and Byoran Mao, Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To LiL MisS ME: Thankies! ^_^ You'll just have to see what Felicity does… ^__-

To Miekkie: What's wrong with Kenny being bald? *laughing* Atleast now we know he has eyes… Anyway, thanks! 

To blucherry: You'll have to see for yourself… ^_-

To DarkTwilightZero: ^_^ Thanks a bunch! 

To AznAngel: Thanks!

To cherry13: You'll see what happens between Tasha & Felicity… ^__-

A/N: On Friday (6/13/03), I left to go on 2 three-day trips so I couldn't update during those times--

Reviewers: *threw more pots & pans at ChocolateEclar*

Choccy: *seeing stars again* @_@

Bladebreakers: *don't even try to run*

Tasha: I can't believe you didn't trust us with house-sitting your house all by ourselves.

Choccy: *back to 'normal'* Why would I trust you guys?

Bladebreakers: :)

Choccy: *nervous laughter* Exactly my point. I left you guys under my new character, Akikazu's, watch instead.

Akikazu: *appears* *turns to Choccy* Hello, chairudo.

Choccy: ^_^ Konnichiha, Akikazu-sama! You did a great job keeping them from trashing my house.

Bladebreakers: -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

Akikazu: *folds golden wings behind back* It was easy. Katzumi ran the office for me while I was gone of course. 

Bladebreakers: The guy nearly killed us!

Choccy: :) And your point would be?

Bladebreakers: *all sigh*

**Chapter 6: Running Into Felicity**

****

Felicity Carmichael wasn't terribly hard to find. She was, after all, a shop-a-holic and a fashion model so she tended to be in places where there were loads of people and good shopping. Tasha spotted the raven-haired woman in a BBA facility in Downtown Tokyo. Tasha knew Felicity was still a member of the team 'the Annihilators' so it was easy to just glance in the building's paned windows and notice the young lady. 

Palara silently cursed. She had been hoping they wouldn't find Felicity at all, but it seemed fate wasn't on her side. Tasha smirked emotionlessly and watched Felicity go up to the cash register with a brand-new attack ring. Felicity produced a credit card from her leather purse and used it to pay for the object. Afterward, she left, the attack ring slipped into a petite shopping bag with the BBA insignia on it.

Tasha and Palara turned away, pretending they were just normal customers, while Felicity exited the store. It tends to be hard to stay unnoticed when you have a small leopard at your side, so Felicity easily spotted them though. Tasha tried to keep her glower in check as Felicity strolled over to them.

"You're that girl from Kai's team, correct?" Felicity asked.

"Indeed."

Felicity raised one of her painted eyebrows upward and continued, "So how is Kai? It's sure been awhile since I've seen him."

"Oh he's fine. I saw him last night. In fact, tonight we're going to the movies with some of our friends," Tasha replied evenly.

Both of Felicity's eyebrows went up at that. "What? Are you his girlfriend or something?!"

"You could say that," said a cool voice from behind the ladies. Tasha, Pal, and Felicity turned to see Kai leaning idly against the side of the BBA building. His eyes locked with Tasha's for a moment saying quite clearly, _'I told you not to.'_

Kai then turned to Felicity who giggled softly. "I don't seem to have missed anything,"  she remarked. 

A frown crossed Kai's face briefly before he turned back to Tasha and inquired, "Lunch?"

Tasha nodded. "Fine."

Kai's features shifted into a tiny smile before he glanced at Felicity and said, "What brings you to Tokyo, Felicity?"

"Business. My father is turning a portion of his company to moi. His main office is here in Tokyo," Felicity explained twirling one of her dark tresses around her index finger. 

"You can't even speak Japanese," Tasha pointed out, her arms crossed. 

"Moi s'entretenir Français quoique, or I speak French though," Felicity challenged. 

Tasha huffed angrily. "You're trying to challenge me with languages! Girl, I've lived in three different countries during my life! England, Japan, and the U.S!"

"Whatever. You're petty family problems don't interest me."

"Take that back you blasted ikeike!" Tasha shrieked. By then, Kai was holding Tasha back by her arms. 

Palara blinked at the insult and snickered. **_'She doesn't even know what that means, Tasha,'_** she pointed out.

_'So what!'_

Palara shrugged. 

"Come on. Let's go," Kai said dragging Tasha away.

Felicity watched them go smirking slightly. Eventually, she shrugged and walked away.

************************************************************************

"I told you not to go looking for her!" Kai reprimanded. 

"Would you believe I just happened to bump into her?" Tasha inquired innocently across the restaurant table. 

"Not in a million years."

"Oh well. It was worth a shot," Tasha muttered. 

Kai eyed her with one eyebrow up in much the same manner as Felicity causing Tasha to burst out laughing. "What?" Kai asked.

"Its just, you two are so alike sometimes," Tasha stated.

"In what way?"

"For one thing, your eyebrow does this strange thing like Felicity's," Tasha reported. She grinned at Kai and continued, "And another thing is you both think you're God's gift to beyblading."

Kai frowned and retorted, "Is that a challenge, _Natasha_?"

Tasha shrugged. "No, I was simply pointing something out."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"I could say the same thing about you."

Tasha brushed her bang-like piece of hair out of her eyes but didn't respond.

"You did defeat me in the Single Player Championship, correct?" Kai asked slyly.

"True," Tasha agreed. "But I didn't make fun of you."

"You were in shock."

Tasha scowled mockingly at him before chuckling and leaned over the table to him. She planted a soft kiss on his mouth before sitting back down. She smirked at the strange mystified look in Kai's eyes.

************************************************************************

_'I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!'_ Tasha screamed.

Palara sighed and said, **_'Calm breathing, Triple Heart, or Kai'll have to hold you back again.'_**

_'The woman just blatantly snubbed me!'_ Tasha snapped. 

'Alright, all right, just don't have a cow. She just said you and Kai were meant for each other in a way that suggested that's a bad thing.'

_'Exactly my point.'_

**_'I'm sure Kai will take care of it,' _**Pal pointed out.

_'True. I just hope he noticed that big, burly man coming towards him as he yells at Felicity,' _Tasha noted. 

**_'You think he's Felicity's boyfriend?'_**

_'Most definitely.'_

**_'Then all I have to say is ah oh,'_** Palara muttered.

_'Ah oh is right,'_ Tasha thought. _'That guy's twice Kai's size.'_ She decided to take matters into her own hands. 

They had collided with Felicity at a cocktail party held by the BBA for beyblading teams that had been together for several years. All the Bladebreakers were present; Tyson was pigging out while Kenny chatted with Emily of the All-Starz and Max hung out with Rei and Mariah (feeling rather like the proverbial third wheel even in his infinite sugar-highness). 

Tasha sauntered up to the brawny man and asked politely, looking up at him, "Excuse me, but do you happen to know Felicity Carmichael as well?"

The man looked down at her curiously. He had a mop of brown tresses on his head and was wearing a suit of the same color. He was far taller than Tasha so he leaned down a bit to reply, "Yea, who're you?"

"I'm Natasha McClane, and you?"

"Daniel Remalton, now get outta my way. I gotta go see whose botherin' Feli," the man boomed.

Tasha quickly looked back at the conflict between the ex's and said hurriedly, "I'm sure Felicity's fine. Why don't we go sit down? I'll get you something to eat."

The mentioning of food sure got the guy's attention. He followed Tasha away, who winked at Palara.

************************************************************************

Tasha stifled a yawn as the dense Daniel told her he was 'Feli's bodyguard' for the fifth time. Apparently Felicity's new boyfriend was actually a young financial advisor named Thomas Leffer. She gathered this information and more from Daniel who chowed down on numerous cuisines while they talked. She could still distantly hear Kai and Felicity quarrelling so she decided it was time to break them up. 

"Well, it's been swell, Daniel, but I gotta go. Sayonara!" she said standing up and walking back over to the 'battle,' Palara trailing behind her.

She stepped up to Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at her, his face heated with fury at Felicity. "So, Felicity, how's your new boyfriend?" Tasha inquired innocently.

"You mean Thomas?" Felicity asked in surprise. "He's now my fiancé. He proposed yesterday. I wonder if your relationship with Mr. Hiwatari over here will ever get that far…"

Tasha bit her lip and found herself holding _Kai_ back for once. "Come on," she mumbled pulling him backwards.

Kai followed a bit reluctantly at first before he saw the gentle, understanding look on Tasha's face. They walked out together, Palara, as always, right behind them.

************************************************************************

A/N: ^__^ Another chapter done!

Bladebreakers: *cowering next to Akikazu*

Choccy: I suppose I should fully introduce Akikazu. ^_^ He's a character in a book I'm writing called, 'Guides of Dissolution.' It tells the original tale of a 16-year-old girl named Fey and how she was murdered and in the afterlife became a 'Guide' assisting Akikazu and a boy named Katzumi in helping recently deceased people like herself cope with death. Later, Fey bumps into the man who killed her, whose name is Reeve, and comes to realize her feelings for him before her death were just a petty crush and her true feelings become focused on Katzumi. It's complicated, I know, but it definitely will appear on fictionpress.net soon. ^_____^

A/N 2: Anyhow, review!!!!!!!!!

Katzumi: *appears*

Fey: *appears* ^_^ Bye, everyone!

Kat: See ya in the next installment of **'Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas!' **

Bladebreakers: *all sigh*

Akikazu: Get back to work-Katzumi-Fey.

Fey & Kat: Yes, sir! ^_-


	7. Felicity’s Defeat

Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. 

Claimer: I only own Natasha McClane, Felicity Carmichael, Byakko, Agasuta, and Byoran Mao, Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To Miekkie: Thankies!

To blucherry: Yea, Felicity is a snob… Thanks again!

A/N: I finished the new Harry Potter book last Monday (it took me 18 hours). It was amazing! But now I can't wait for the next one! *starts crying* 

Bladebreakers: -__-;;; *sweatdrop*

Choccy: One of the characters I liked died!!!

Tasha: Can we just finish this weeping fest and get on with chapter 7?!

Choccy: F-Fine! *cries some more*

Bladebreakers: *drowning in Choccy's tears*

Chapter 7: Felicity's Defeat 

****

"_Dappled Reflection_!" Tasha yelled. The familiar speckled veil enveloped Palara who was hovering over Tasha's golden beyblade. They were practicing for the 'Senior Beyblading Championship' in Tasha's bedroom. Tasha took slight offense at the name of the competition for bladers over the age of twenty. _'I'm not **that **old. I definitely wouldn't call a twenty-three year old a _senior_,'_ she had thought mock-woundedly when Mr. Dickenson had informed all the Bladebreakers of the tournament. 

She nodded approvingly at Pal and said, "Let's practice speed."

Palara complied 'melting' into the blade and spinning rapidly around the dish. Soon the blade was just a golden blur causing Tasha to smirk positively. "Good. Let's go make some dinner. I'm starved," she said.

**_'You're starved? I've been doing all the work,'_** Pal accused panting a bit as she stopped her rotation and hopped off the beyblade. 

Tasha shrugged. She led the way into their tiny kitchen and asked, "What do ya want for dinner?"

**_'Salmon's fine.'_**

Tasha made a face but didn't say anything. 

**_'Hey, I am a cat.'_**

_'Yea, well, fish just doesn't appeal much to my wide taste for cuisine,'_ Tasha replied in their usual silent jargon. She took out a strip of the fish for Palara and a can of chicken soup for herself. She heated both up and they sat down to a quiet meal. 

The tournament would be in three weeks…

************************************************************************

"Welcome to the Senior Beyblade Championship!" exclaimed a woman with a voice so chipper it bothered most of the bladers standing around her. She had her dark locks up in two bobbing ponytails and had on a crimson uniform that reminded Tasha of a gossipy schoolgirl she had met at Rachel Edwin School for Young Ladies when she was very young. She had detested that girl's voice as much as she did this woman's. 

"Today the line-up will go as follows!" the woman continued. "White Tigers versus Bear Claws, Bladebreakers versus Annihilators (here Tasha grinned and Felicity, who was with her teammates, looked smug), All-Starz versus Gemstones, Howling Hounds versus _Divine Intervention_ (Tasha's face blanched a bit at that but turned back to her normal color at a stern glance from Kai), and Demons versus Death's Minions! Everyone should now precede to the arena sidelines!" 

All the bladers walked into the main stadium room and over to various benches, waiting for their matches. Soon, DJ Jazzman appeared, his voice ringing throughout the crowded stadium. "Alright, everyone, welcome to the Senior Beyblade Championship!" he announced. "First up is the White Tigers versus the Bear Claws!"

Gary stepped up to the dish looking as broad as ever. He scratched his head preoccupiedly causing Mariah to shake her head and shout, "Pay attention, Gary!" She and the other White Tigers were sitting behind Gary looking hopeful. 

Gary's opponent, a young man with long, mud-brown hair and a ripped T-shirt, walked toward the dish as well. He smirked coolly and took his beyblade and launcher out of the pocket of his baggy jeans. 

"From the White Tigers we have Gary and from the Bear Claws we have Jake!" yelled DJ Jazzman. "Bladers, ready? Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!"

Gary and Jake released their beyblades, which sailed in an arc into the dish. They rammed into each other, Gary's blade pushed Jake's toward the edge.

"Git him, Anilor!" Jake roared making his bitbeast, a polar bear looking creature appear.

Gary's Galzzly did the same, appearing in a similar bear-formed radiance. Gary's eyebrows were knitted together with his current concentration on the match as the bears clawed at each other. Soon though, Galzzly disappeared and his beyblade stopped spinning.

Mariah sighed, shaking her head again as she strolled towards the dish, past Gary. Her pink locks flashed in the stadium spotlights as she attached her matching beyblade onto her launcher. A blonde-haired man with identical attire to his comrade seemed to be her adversary. He got into position himself, facing Mariah cockily.

"Three…Two…One! Let it rip!" 

The blades were off and into the dish. Mariah wasted no time in going for the win. Galux soon appeared in her usual feline fury, hissing at her bitbeast foe, a black bear named Aminil. "Galux, _Cat Scratch_ **Attack**!" Mariah shouted.

Galux swiped her claws at Aminil who roared in pain and ceased rotating altogether. Mariah smiled and retrieved her bitbeast.

Last up were the team captains, Lee versus Daniel. Daniel had on clothing like his partners, but he had on a black headband with a bear paw print in the center. 

"This last match will decide the victor! Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!!!" bellowed DJ Jazzman as the blades were launched.

Tasha watched the match carefully, vaguely noticing the looks Mariah and Ray were exchanging across the stadium. Palara, of course, had noticed the couple as well, and was chuckling softly. 

The match was fierce, Lee's Galeon and Daniel's Aliatrix going head-to-head. Galeon let out a strong wave of thunder at Aliatrix, who countered with his thick paws to no avail. After several moments of thunder versus brute strength, thunder won and Aliatrix let out a roar before falling like Aminil before him. 

"The winners are the White Tigers!" DJ Jazzman declared as the audience applauded. 

Soon after, the second match began with the Bladebreakers going against the Annihilators. Felicity and Tasha shot daggers at each other with their eyes causing Kai to smirk slightly. He would let his girlfriend have a piece of Felicity. 

Ray and his opponent, a girl named Selena, sauntered up to the dish. Selena's short flaxen hair was held back by two skull-shaped clips. She laughed and gave Felicity the thumbs-up sign causing Tasha to scowl.

Within moments, the smirk that had appeared on Felicity's face at the start of the match soured. Ray had defeated Selena in one minute flat. Palara flicked her speckled tail contentedly and exchanged a pleased grin with Tasha. 

The next quick match was Max versus a man named Evan. Draciel demolition Evan's bitbeast with his usual defensive strategy causing the smirk to disappear from Felicity's face entirely.

Finally, it was Tasha against Felicity herself. Even though the match didn't really count, Tasha still had fun. They freed their beyblades, Palara sitting at Tasha's heels not even bothering to combine with Tasha's blade. 

The match lasted a little over two minutes, Felicity's bitbeast, a canine named Riliel, eventually just became tired out and the blade stopped. 

Tasha smiled but didn't say anything as she sat back down on the bench again.

Felicity was looking like Christmas had been canceled.

Palara eyed Tasha happily. **_'Victory's sweet, no?'_**

************************************************************************

A/N: *still crying*

Max: Help! Help! I'm drowning!

Other Bladebreakers: … *all sigh*

Tasha: Max, the water only comes up to your ankles.

Max: ^_^ Oh yea.

Other Bladebreakers: *all sigh again*

Tasha: Bye, everyone! -__-;;;


	8. Never a Dull Moment

Beyblade: Heart Dilemmas

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Beyblade,' which includes all teams and their bitbeasts, etc. 

Claimer: I only own Natasha McClane, Felicity Carmichael, Byakko, Agasuta, and Byoran Mao, Palara, and Mr. and Mrs. McClane.

To LiL MisS ME: Yep, Felicity's lost. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

To Miekkie: Thanks! ^_-

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was working on another story. ^_^ Anyway, here's chapter 8!

**Chapter 8: Never a Dull Moment**

****

The next two matches went by quickly with the All-Starz as the winner of one and _D. I._ as the victor of the other. The Demons versus Death's Minions match was rather long, the teams were rather evenly matched but in the end Death's Minions claimed the victory.

"Round Two will commence in ten minutes!" announced DJ Jazzman.

Tasha yawned and stretched will Palara wagged her long tail back and forth in anticipation. 

"All right, guys, why don't we switch off for the next match," Kenny said. "So first off, Kai, are you going to blade?"

Kai nodded so Kenny continued, "Then, why don't you take Max's place and, Tyson, why don't you take Tasha's place?"

"Okay," Tyson replied and Tasha nodded.

For the remaining minutes, Kenny gave a little lecture on the White Tigers' strategy until Rei said, "We know, Chief."

Kenny sighed and snapped, "Take this seriously. Just because we've bladed with them before and won doesn't mean we can do it again-"

"He's right, Kenny. Let them take what the White Tigers' dish out as they blade," Tasha interrupted coolly. She and Kenny glowered at each other for the last minute of the intermission.

"Alright, everyone, the first match of Round Two will have the Bladebreakers against the White Tigers!" yelled DJ Jazzman. "Will the competitors please step up to the dish?!"

Rei and Gary complied and took out their beyblades and launchers. 

"Three…Two…One. Let it rip!"

And the blades were off, colliding and circling the dish repeatedly. Eventually, Rei's blade began to quicken its assault on its foe, ramming even harder. 

"Galzzly!" Gary shouted, but it was too late. With one last tough shove, Gary's blade was sent straight out of bounds. 

"The first match goes to Rei!" DJ Jazzman declared.

Mariah and Kai stood up next. "Three…Two…One! LET IT RIP!" Mariah's pink blade smashed into Kai's. Kai's blade didn't move at all though, instead it just let out a blast of fire causing Mariah's to get pushed out of the dish. Mariah scowled and retrieved her beyblade. 

Lee frowned and walked over to the dish as his teammate sat down. Tyson bounced up as well, smirking slightly. This battle was a bit more involved than the others, but a Bladebreaker still turned out as the champion. 

************************************************************************

The following match was the All-Starz versus _Divine Intervention_. Tasha practically burned holes into Melvin's back with her eyes as he faced away from her and towards Michael. Eddy, Steve, Alexandra, and Hadrian had already beybattled. Eddy had lost to Alex and Steve had defeated Hadrian.  

_'Come on! Beat Melvin!' _Tasha thought. The match reached its climax as the Michael's bitbeast, Trygle, appeared. 

"Foolish boy! You're bitbeast is a product of evil! It can't help you!" roared Melvin, his watery yellow eyes glinting. Melvin's beyblade shot towards Trygle. 

"Show him what we can do, Trygle!" yelled Michael. Trygle veered down towards Melvin's blade and pretty much body-slammed it. 

**_'Yes!'_**Tasha and Palara thought as the dust cleared revealing Melvin's blade lying still and Trygle bellowing in triumph. 

"The winner of the second match is the All-Starz!" stated DJ Jazzman.

"Aw," Tasha whispered laughingly. "I wanted to kick Melvin's butt again."

The other Bladebreakers smirked. 

************************************************************************

The tournament ended predictably with the Bladebreakers as the victors. Afterwards, they celebrated by going to a casual restaurant in downtown Tokyo where everyone ate till they nearly burst. Naturally, Tyson ate the most. 

"I'm surprised your greedy gut isn't ten times bigger," Tasha commented as Tyson chowed down on his fifth slice of pie.

"Me too," mumbled everyone else causing them all to chuckle.

"How do you suppose he does it?" Kenny asked.

"Magic," Rei replied. Another outbreak of laughter ensued. 

"You full yet?" Max questioned Tyson a few minutes later.

"Nope," Tyson managed to answer even though his mouth was full. 

The others sighed and Palara muttered, **_'I think he was an elephant in another life.'_**

****

The only two people to understand this burst out laughing and it took several moments for Tasha to stop long enough to translate for the rest of the Bladebreakers. 

************************************************************************

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"You just stepped on Pal's tail."

"Oh."

"Yea, it hurt," Tasha added wincing slightly. "I don't have a tail so my butt hurt instead." They were sitting in Tasha's apartment a week afterwards. Tasha was trying to cook dinner for them.

**_'Did we really need to know that bit of info?'_** Pal asked as she cradled her tail and hopped up onto the kitchen countertop. 

Tasha smirked. "Yes, nosy. Now, if you don't mind, I believe I told you to stay in my bedroom," she said.

**_'Of course. If I stay I'll intrude on your sex with Kai which will undoubtedly follow dinner,'_** Palara retorted cockily.

Tasha and Kai's faces both turned red and Tasha whacked Pal with a frying pan. "Arrogant ass!" Tasha snapped.

**_'You moron, you just whacked yourself,'_** Pal muttered before slinking back into the bedroom, smirking faintly. 

Tasha stuck her tongue out at the snow leopard bitbeast and waited for her to vanish. Then, she turned to Kai and kissed him softly.

They abruptly parted as Palara voice traveled into the room. **_'Told you.'_**

"PALARA! _Pal, I'm goin' to kill you!_" shrieked Tasha, grabbing the frying pan and running after the now fleeing feline.

Kai watched amusedly as his soon-to-be fiancé chased after her bitbeast. He laughed as Pal dodged at the last minute and Tasha ended up hitting her own toe with the frying pan. 

Tasha yelped and cursed. "Come back here, Pal!" she screamed.

Kai smirked. _'There will never be a dull moment,'_ he thought glancing at the engagement ring in his palm willingly. _'No, never a dull moment.'_

                                        The End 

************************************************************************

A/N: So that's it! It sure took me awhile to write it though…

A/N 2: So give me a final review, peeps!

Tasha: Bye! *whacks Palara with the frying pan*

Palara: Ouch! 

Tasha: *wince*

Pal: ^_^;; Serves you right.

Tasha: Wanna say that again, Pal. 

Other Bladebreakers: -__-;;; *sweatdrop* Bye!

Choccy (ChocolateEclar): Good-bye, everyone! ^_______^


End file.
